Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
RF amplifiers can be used to boost the amplitude of a relatively weak RF signal. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving an antenna, a switch, a mixer and/or a filter in an RF system. RF amplifiers can be included in base stations or mobile devices to amplify signals of a wide range of frequencies.
One example of an RF amplifier is a power amplifier, which can be included in a base station or mobile device to amplify an RF signal for transmission. When communicating using a cellular standard, a wireless local area network (WLAN) standard, and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used to amplify the RF signal to a power level suitable for transmission via an antenna.